


Bonnets

by useyourtelescope



Category: Cotillion - Georgette Heyer, HEYER Georgette - Works
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourtelescope/pseuds/useyourtelescope
Summary: Kitty seeks Freddy's advice on a matter of the utmost importance.
Relationships: Kitty Charing/Freddy Standen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Bonnets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyNinjaGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyNinjaGirl/gifts).



“Freddy!” Kitty exclaimed when her betrothed entered the drawing-room in Berkeley Square. “I am so glad you have come. I cannot decide which of these is best—which do you like?” 

He surveyed the two bonnets in her hands carefully before saying that both would suit her, and therefore the best would entirely depend on which dress she planned to wear it with. 

In a few minutes, she had retrieved the dress, which was the one she intended to wear on the first day of their forthcoming bridal tour, but this enchanting sight elicited a frown from Mr. Standen for he did not think either bonnet was a good match for it. 

“Oh, it is what I feared,” Kitty agreed, sitting next to her betrothed dejectedly. “I suppose I shall have to ask Meg if I can borrow one of hers. She did say that she bought some new bonnets last week, though I own I haven’t looked at them yet.”

But though Freddy had come to Berkeley Square with the sole intention of taking his betrothed on a drive in the park, and no thoughts of bonnets in his head, this new information diverted his attention entirely. 

“What’s this? Meg bought some new bonnets? Don’t tell me she finally got rid of the lilac one?” he asked hopefully.

Kitty was forced to disappoint her betrothed on this score. “I am afraid not. She only wanted to buy a new one to wear to our wedding, though I believe she came home with three or four.” When he grumbled, disheartened, she noted, “But Meg insisted  _ this  _ new style is all the rage.”

“Got a notion it ain’t if Meg thinks so. And if they’re anything like that lilac one I certainly don’t want to see it worn to my wedding, I tell you.”

“Well, we can’t know what everyone will wear,” Kitty said, with real wisdom.

“Don’t need to remind me,” Freddy remonstrated. “Got some cousins that are bound to turn up looking like dashed corkers.”

“I do so wish I could show you my dress,” Kitty admitted after patting his hand reassuringly. “I am convinced you would know best what necklace to go with it, but Meg and your mama insisted that as the groom you are the last person who can be allowed to see it.”

Freddy, having been creditably assured by his mother that the choosing of the dress itself had been to hers and Kitty’s taste, and not the favourite of his eldest sister, was already satisfied that the dress would be in the first style. “Not to worry, Kit. I’m sure you could never look hare-brained. Well, perhaps if you were still at Arnside with only my uncle’s allowance,” he conceded, “but since you have been in London you have always looked a credit to me. Certain whatever you choose will look just the thing. Why, bound to if you’re wearing it.”

Kitty, who had been thinking his statement concerned her improved dress-choosing ability under his tutelage, was taken aback by this unexpectedly romantic end to his speech. However, her slightly emotional utterance of “Oh, Freddy!” was swiftly interrupted by his exclamation, “Just as long as you don’t take any advice from Meg!”

And despite all Miss Charing’s charitable feelings towards her hostess, she owned she could only agree with this.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA Jan 2nd: now we're out of the anonymity period you can find me on [tumblr here](https://useyourtelescope.tumblr.com/).


End file.
